


PokeNurse Kate

by LemonSeriesProject



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cum Inflation, Egg Laying, F/F, F/M, Hypnotism, Knotting, Oral Sex, Other, Pokephilia, Romance, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeriesProject/pseuds/LemonSeriesProject
Summary: Kate is a PokeNurse that's a little bit too curious for her own good. Working as the main Nurse for the Elite Four in Kanto, she deals with a lot of strong pokemon on a daily basis, taking care of the Elite Four pokemon, and all of their challengers. One instance of being too curious though sets her on a path that she'd never thought about before, one that has her dealing with pokemon in a whole new way. Contains Pokephilia.
Relationships: Elesa, Original Female Character - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	1. Hypnosis

_Brief Description of Kate_

_Kate is 5'8" tall and weighs 110 pounds. Her hair falls down to right below the bottom of her shoulder blades and is blonde with purple highlights at the tips. She has hazel eyes. Her breasts are a size C, and all of her body hair and pubic hair is waxed off. She has a firm, and muscular body and ass._

* * *

PokeNurse Kate Chapter 1: Hypno

Kate loved interacting with the pokemon she had to take care of for her job. Being the healer for the Elite Four came with a lot of benefits after all. She barely had to work since they were challenged only a few times a day, and on top of that all of the pokemon she took care of could be considered some of the best of the best. The strongest pokemon from trainers, and from the Elite Four.

Trainers almost always used different pokemon too, which was an amazing thing for Kate to think about. She'd never had the chance to become a trainer herself, but she'd always heard how specific pokemon were stronger than others. She rarely saw the same pokemon more than two or three times a week though, strengthening the idea in her head that all pokemon had specific strengths.

Those thoughts were what had led her to her specific situation at the moment. One of the stronger trainers she'd seen had come through and almost beaten even the champion using just one pokemon. His Hypno. She obviously knew what Hypno were, but this was the first time she'd actually been able to see one in person, and she was astonished with how strong this one was. Having put his pokeball into the healing chamber she'd noticed immediately how quick the Hypno was to start recovering. In only a few minutes he was back up to full strength, when normally it took a couple of hours for a pokemon to recover. All of the trainer's other pokemon still had a good while before they'd be in battle shape again after all.

Kate grabbed Hypno's pokeball from the healing chamber and set it on her desk. She still had some paperwork to do, but after that she'd let Hypno out of his pokeball so he wouldn't be bored and could get some time out of his ball. It would only take her about five minutes, so he could wait.

Very quickly Kate had her work done, and she stared at the pokeball that she had in her hand. Hypno had seemed pretty large when he was fighting, but not too big that he wouldn't fit in her office still. It was a pretty large room after all. With her desk set up at the front of the room so she could easily handle trainers getting their pokemon, a large couch at the back so she could relax if she didn't need to be working, and a fridge that had drinks and snacks for her to eat while she was working, not too much of the space in the room was taken up. Aiming the pokeball towards the center of the room, she hit the button in the center and the normal red beam of light shot out.

Hyp...Hypno... The Hypno muttered out as it slowly materialized from his ball in the center of the office, pendulum in his hand and just as big as Kate had remembered him being. He slowly turned his gaze around the room as he got used to his new surroundings and observed the area.

"Hey buddy! I saw you were all healed up, and figured you'd like some time out of your ball!" Kate greeted the Hypno as she flashed a big smile at him.

Hypno turned to stare at her intensely as she spoke, and blinked once or twice before tilting his head to the side. The girl in front of him was one of the cutest the Hypno had ever seen, and he was gonna take advantage of that. Lifting his hand, Hypno waved his pendulum at Kate before her face dropped and her eyes turned cloudy.

Kate could barely believe what was happening. Her body... She could still think perfectly clear, but as soon as Hypno waved the pendulum she just couldn't control her body at all. When she saw him lifting his arm she had planned to put him back in his pokeball knowing exactly what Hypno's could do, but she hadn't expected it to happen that fast. 'Well, it's just a pokemon... It's not gonna hurt me, right?' She thought to herself as the Hypno stepped closer and closer to her. Quickly the Hypno was standing right in front of her, standing much taller than her at a height of around 7' she was definitely intimidated.

'Take your clothes off.' A deep voice spoke into Kate's mind as she stared into Hypno's eyes. Slowly, her arms lifted up to peel her shirt off as she mentally yelled at herself to stop. The white shirt was quickly taken off and thrown onto the couch as Hypno walked past her and shut the blinds for her office. Next came her skirt, stepped out of and left lying on the floor. Shoes... Socks... And then she was standing there in just her underwear, looking at the Hypno who stood before her. The Hypno started to grin, and set his pendulum on her table before he walked behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor and releasing her breasts.

Hpyno walked over to the couch before he sat down, and once again looked at her. 'Pleasure me.' Was the command he sent to her.

Quickly, unable to resist, Kate walked over to Hypno before she knelt down over Hypno's lap. Slowly, a huge red cock started to grow from a sleeve hidden in his fur. Before it was even fully out Kate had her right hand wrapped around it as her left went down to pleasure herself. By the the time his cock was fully extended she could barely wrap her hand around it, and it was easily 10 inches long with ridges and bumps all over his shaft. Leaning forward Kate licked his shaft slowly as she moved her hand up and down. It was salty and musky. Disgusting. But she couldn't stop herself from licking all over it as much as she wanted to, her body just wouldn't stop. Her mouth moved to engulf Hypno's cock as she slid it in and gagged from how large it was. It could barely fit in her mouth at the tip, and with it getting thicker down the shaft she knew she wouldn't be able to take it all into her mouth.

Hypno grunted as he put his hands behind her head and started to thrust into her mouth, moving the first few inches in and out as he used her. He had to admit she knew how to use her hands, but he wouldn't be able to get off from this at all. He of course, had no issue with going further, even though he could hear how much Kate did in her head.

'Ride me.' Kate heard in her head again, and she tried all she could to get out of Hypno's mental grasp, but she couldn't. All she could do was stall herself for a few seconds before she eventually moved again and stood straight up. Turning around to face away from Hypno, Kate slowly slid her panties down giving Hypno a show as she shook her hips before eventually they were sitting around one ankle, and she quickly stepped out of them. Taking a step backwards she sat on Hypno's lap, his dick right in front of her as it sat against her pussy and stomach. Still covered in spit and pre-cum it was sticky against her as she slowly grinded against it to get herself more wet before she eventually stood back up slightly, and positioned herself over it.

With a light moan, Kate slowly started to sink down onto Hypno's cock, stretching her out and pressuring her to take more. The ridges and bumps felt amazing as they went inside her and put even more pressure on her insides, and the spit had made it extremely easy to go in for how large it was. It wasn't until Kate was halfway down his shaft that she stopped, and started to lift her hips back up again. With every drop of her hips she took just a little bit more of Hypno's dick in until she was sitting completely in his lap with his dick completely inside of her, moaning at the feeling of fullness it gave her. Hypno's hands came up to grab her boobs from behind as she started to bounce up and down, keeping most of his dick inside of her as she lifted her hips. It was hard to go more than an inch or two with how much her walls seemed to want to keep his dick inside.

It took only a few minutes of this until Hypno tightly gripped her waist and with no indication started to thrust up quickly into her before he started to cum inside her. Kate fell back onto Hypno's stomach as ropes and ropes of cum shot into her, filling her up even more and starting to leak out of her, the warm sticky liquid falling down her thighs and onto the couch below them. With a small grunt Hypno picked her up from on top of him and placed her on the couch beside him before he stood up and turned around to face her, her blank eyes looking up at him.

'Good job human, thank you.' She heard in her head as Hypno grabbed his own pokeball off the table before he disappeared back into it. It was almost an hour later that Kate started to regain some of her senses and mobility, the confusion in her brain still evident with the way she struggled to stand. She glanced around her office noticing all of her scattered clothes, and feeling the cum dripping between her legs, most of it now dried up and cold.

"What happened...?" She muttered to herself as she slowly gathered her clothes and left out the back door of her office, leading to her personal living space. She had no recollection of what had happened, why she was still dripping cum, or why her clothes had been on the floor, but the one thing she did know was that she was gonna need a shower.


	2. Mightyena Mischief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the 2nd chapter, written right after the first one was finished. I have absolutely nothing to do tonight, so this is a great way to waste time. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter too. The goal is to have each chapter be pretty different from the last pokemon, and or person wise. I'm not gonna have other people star until a couple more chapters have passed though, so you all get to look forward to that. That's all for this note though, enjoy.

PokeNurse Kate Chapter 2. Mightyena Mischief

It had only been a week since Kate had come to in her office with cum running down her legs and naked before she found herself in another particularly weird situation, not completely sure how to handle it. One of her friends from Hoenn, May, had asked her if she wouldn't mind taking care of her pet Mightyena while she went off on an expedition to Unova. She'd of course said yes, but she still didn't understand exactly why she couldn't just put him up in his pokeball. May had said something about him being a "free-roamer" though, and she wouldn't question it. May had helped her out before, so she would help her now.

All of that led to her sitting in her living room staring at the pokemon sitting in front of her, wagging his tail. He was pretty big as Mightyenas go, standing at around 4' tall at the shoulders and weighing a tad over 100 pounds. Thankfully May had left her with plenty of dog food and treats to take care of him with, and she figured it would be pretty easy. He'd probably just lay around the apartment all day while she was at work and then try and play with her when she was done. She had been pretty lonely for a while having no pokemon of her own, so it may be a good oppurtunity to have some company.

"Come her buddy, let me pet ya." Kate called out as she clapped her hands and beckoned him towards her. Mightyena quickly let out a small yip before he trotted over to sit in front of her and put his head on her lap. Gently, Kate ran her hands through his fur, marveling out how much softer it was than she thought it would be. Hell, he'd probably make a pretty good pillow of cuddle buddy if she wanted to let him onto her bed. He was warm too, probably put off a lot more heat than he was comfortable with having all that fur on his body.

"You're a good boy Mightyena." Kate let him know as his tongue lolled out and she scratched behind his ears. Yeah, having some company would definitely be a nice thing. It was getting late though, and she had work in the morning, so she knew that she should start getting ready to go to bed and go to sleep. She'd have plenty of time to take care of him tomorrow when she got off work, him having arrived super late due to time-zone differences between Kanto and Hoenn.

Standing up from her couch she walked over to her bedroom before she opened the door and went over to her dresser. Not used to having someone else in the apartment, she didn't even think about shutting her bedroom door to stop Mightyena from following her inside. Quickly shedding off her clothes she didn't even notice that the pokemon had followed her into the room until she was naked and he was standing right behind her.

"Oh hey buddy, just gonna go get a shower real quick." Kate told the Mightyena before she went to step past him, the large frame of the pokemon blocking her from doing that however, keeping her trapped against her dresser. Sighing she reached down and started to pet his head again, before in a flash he'd moved his head to her bare pussy and started to sniff at it. Kate's eyes snapped open as she tried to stifle a small moan, attempted to push his head away to no avail, him being much stronger than she was.

"S..S..Stop..." She just barely managed to whisper out as his mouth went higher up and started to lap at her, causing her to get wetter than she thought she'd ever been. She couldn't say she didn't enjoy it, and for some odd reason, it almost felt like she'd been a with a pokemon before, even though she knew she never had been. With her legs going weak she could barely hold herself up against the dresser as he licked her and set her nerves on fire, giving her more pleasure with his actions now than she'd ever been able to achieve by herself or with a toy.

Closing her eyes Kate let herself go and let out a louder moan than before, Mightyena taking the untold signal to keep going, and that he did. With a huff he continued lapping up at her one of her hands tightly gripped the dresser behind her, with the other one petting the dog giving her so much affection, encouraging him to not stop. It wasn't until Kate had opened her eyes again a few moments later that she even thought that he'd been doing this for anything other than her own pleasure or curiosity. Hanging beneath the huge dogs legs was his sheath, and coming out of that was a thin red cock that was absolutely covered in pre-cum.

'Mightyena was giving her this much pleasure... Shouldn't she go ahead and return the favor?' Kate thought to herself as she viewed his growing cock. Barely she managed to push him away before getting down on her knees in front of Mightyena. "Go ahead and let me take care of you for a minute buddy, can't let this all be one sided." She told the pokemon as she scratched behind his ears and readied herself to do the taboo. She didn't know why, maybe because she dealt with pokemon every day and knew that they were almost human, but she had no issues with helping him out too right now. Leaning underneath the massive dog she stared at his bright red cock bouncing up and down right in front of her face. It was thin and slimy, but she knew that soon it was gonna start growing to be way bigger, and then his knot would expand, making is absolutely massive.

Using her left hand to steady herself Kate gently wrapped her right hand around his dick and started to slowly rub it up and down, not having much room to maneuver her hand with the size it was right now. Leaning forward and giving it a light kiss on the tip, she started to lick wherever her hand currently was, lubing it up so she'd have an easier time. Slowly as she grew more confident with her actions it started to grow bigger in her hand until she could barely wrap one around it, and it was easily 8 inches long before she even reached the knot. It's time... She thought to herself as a small smile grew onto her face.

"Alright buddy, let's go ahead and do this." Kate said to Mightyena as she stood herself back up again and walked over to the bed before climbing on top of it. Patting the bed beside her and wiggling her hips the dog pokemon quickly followed behind her and almost immediately had mounted her. Kate grunted as Mightyena's full weight landed on top of her back, her forearms and knees digging into the mattress as both of them re positioned themselves until they were comfortable.

"I'm ready." Kate whispered as she turned back and looked at the pokemon on top of her, who licked her shoulder before he started to thrust his hips forward, aiming to land himself inside of her. It only took a few thrusts before Kate let out a long drawn out moan as Mightyena hit his mark and almost hilted himself inside of her on his first thrust. The feeling of being so full so quickly took her by surprise as she barely managed to keep herself from collapsing from the pleasure she was receiving. Mightyena wasted no time either, quickly pulling out again almost completely before he thrust into her again and again, setting himself at a fast and furious pace pounding into her. All Kate could do was close her eyes and moan as her breasts jiggled beneath her and she felt Mightyena's balls slapping into her thighs with every thrust, pleasure mounting inside of her. She was quickly coming to the best orgasm she'd ever had, the feeling quickly building up.

It was only when Mightyena slowed down his pace and the orgasm she could feel building up slowly subsiding that Kate could feel a growing pressure against her that confused her for only a moment before she let out a small gasp. Mightyena was trying to shove his knot inside of her, and she wasn't sure if it would even fit. She'd never seen a fully grown knot and had no idea how big it was gonna be inside of her, especially considering this Mightyena was way bigger than any she'd ever seen before.

Mightyena let out a small bark before he harshly shoved his dick inside of her again and again, until finally on his last thrust his knot popped inside of her, sending a wave of pleasure through Kate. Collapsing forward onto the bed Kate was hit with the best orgasm she'd ever had, her entire body feeling numb as her face was pressed hard into the bed with Mightyena finally thrusting into her again, faster and harder than he had before now that his knot was inside her. It didn't even stop growing, so getting bigger and bigger as she could feel the blood rushing into it with every pump of his heart, slowly making it bigger and bigger sending even more feeling into her until it was fully expanded.

Kate felt like she was about to break in half with how swollen the knot felt inside her. She couldn't even lift her face up from the pillow, but using her hand she could feel her stomach being expanded a little bit from the outside with how big it was. Mightyena had finally stopped thrusting at this point though, and Kate thought she had a moment to relax, knowing that the two of them would be stuck like that for a little while. Thought, she could relax. She'd completely forgotten that Mightyena was gonna cum too. With the first shot of hot cum landing inside of her, Kate moaned at how hot it felt, being much warmer than she thought it would be. By the fifth, she was surprised that Mightyena had so much in him. By the time she couldn't even feel each individual rope, she knew that she was gonna be in for a big mess when he eventually did pull out of her. If she had thought she'd felt full with just his knot, his knot and his hot cum inside of her had her feeling a whole different thing entirely. She knew she probably wasn't going to cum again, but she couldn't help but moan at how nice his cum felt inside of her, heating up her insides. At the very least with all of that cum, he still couldn't get her pregnant, being a pokemon and her being a human.

The two partners stayed like that for almost half an hour, him slowly filling her up as she felt herself expanding more and more, before Mightyena finally turned himself around and off her back, and started trying to pull his knot out of her. Kate let out a small groan of discomfort as his huge knot pulled against her walls, but she could feel it slowly starting to shift before with a loud pop, he pulled it out of her and cum started to slowly dribble out of her. The dog type pokemon quickly turned around though, and started to lick at her again, attempting to seal all of his cum inside her, not knowing he couldn't get her pregnant. Slowly, Kate flipped herself over so she was lying on her back as Mightyena finished up and hopped off the bed, leaving the girl he'd just bred to lay on the bed a complete mess. Staring down at her stomach, Kate could've sworn she'd be a couple months along in a pregnancy with how swollen her stomach was, but as she started to pass out with a smile on her face, she knew that it had for sure been worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's chapter two done. One chapter and a half finished in one night, not bad. I can usually knock these out pretty quick, but I'm for sure not gonna be writing anymore until probably this weekend. Same deal as last note, I do take recommendations if you want, and I'll probably have another update out relatively soon. Nowhere near as soon at least, as this one was. Hope you all enjoyed, see you for the next chapter.


	3. Ariados Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate's surprised when she walks into her office covered in webs. One of the spider pokemon she had healing must have escaped. What'll happen when she can't find it in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Sorry that this chapter took over 2 months to come out, I've been super busy with work and getting some personal stuff done. I may be able to get another chapter out this week, but no promises. I hope you all enjoy this latest entry in PokeNurse Kate, feel free to leave a comment if you want a particular pokemon featured!

PokeNurse Kate Chapter 3. Ariados Agony

To say that Kate was surprised when she walked into her office and saw everything covered in webs would be a slight understatement. Everything was covered in a thin layer of silk except for the ceiling, which was absolutely covered. She could barely even see with the light being almost completely covered. She knew of course, who the culprit was. Yesterday a newer trainer had come in trying to challenge the Elite Four and on his team was an Ariados who had been completely obliterated. She'd definitely felt a little bad watching that fight, but it had healed up completely fine after the trainer had lost and come to her to have his pokemon healed. Which led her to the issue of trying to capture the pokemon that had somehow escaped from it's pokeball. Her office was small enough that everything was in immediate sight and she never had issues finding anything, but without the light and with everything covered in webbing, it would be difficult. There were hundreds of pokeballs sitting in her office every night after work, and she would have to find the exact one that it had been captured in. A large task indeed.

With a sigh Kate grabbed the box cutter she had on her desk and started to tear at the webs around her desk, hoping that she'd be able to find it in the first area she searched. Of course, she didn't. She could never be that lucky. The silk was tough and she was having a hard time cutting it in the first place, her arms growing more and more tired after cutting through every tough layer of web. It was almost 2 hours of cutting web before she finally found it amongst a huge tray of pokeballs. Now she just had to find Ariados. She knew it would be hiding somewhere in it's burrow on the ceiling it had made, but she didn't want to risk hurting it using a fire type. Which led her to only one, completely reasonable and totally not insane option. Climb up in there, hope the web will hold her, and try and find it in the tunnels it had made. Everybody had always wondered how Kate made her totally rational decisions.

Grabbing a chair and dragging it to the lowest point of webbing, Kate quickly cut through it and revealed one of the many tunnels. Pulling herself up inside of it, she marveled at the engineering of the spider. The webbing held her up extremely well, not even dipping beneath her weight. Most Ariados were between 60-80 pounds so she knew it would have to hold weight, but she was nonetheless impressed. Crawling around the tunnels she felt herself slowly getting more and more disoriented as to where she was, and she couldn't even cut her way back out since she'd left the box cutter on her desk. After being in the dark so long her eyes had started to adjust, but even that wouldn't help her if the Ariados were to sneak up on her from behind. Kate let out a loud shriek as she felt a piercing pain in her ankle turning around to see Ariadnos' glowing eyes behind her, as her vision faded to black....

* * *

Kate groaned as her body throbbed, a feeling like fire spreading through her veins as she slowly came to. Trying to move her arms and legs she found herself bound by silk, tightly wrapped around her body leaving only her head and her thighs uncovered. Straining her arms against the silk she tried to break the thin threads, but it was still much to strong for her to get any leeway. For a few minutes Kate struggled trying to escape before she noticed that Ariados had returned and was staring right at her; she was horrified. Kate knew that Ariados obviously was a spider, and drank the blood of the prey they had caught in their web, and this is the last place that she wanted to die. She knew someone would come into her office looking for her, but by the time somebody showed up it may be too late for her. Her eyes widened as Ariados stood by her feet and shot more webbing right on her crotch. The webbing sizzled and started to burn the jeans she was wearing. Another shot of web and her favorite pair of black underwear was burned through too, leaving her crotch completely exposed, but in good news, not burned itself. That was the only good news. Kate knew that her luck with pokemon as of late had been horrifyingly bad but this took it to a whole new level.

Kate's eyes locked with those of Ariados as it started to climb on top of her, it's face almost completely level with hers as it stood still. It took only a few moments before she felt something prodding at her vaginal lips and then entering inside her. Kate cried as Ariados started to push inside of her more it's weird cock shaped more like a tendril than anything else she could think of. Her entire body was burning up from the pain, and now the embarrassment. It didn't even try to pleasure her or thrust, it simply inserted itself inside her and stayed like that for a few minutes. She thought she would just stay trapped exactly like this, before she noticed the feeling of it's cock slowly growing larger at the base. Then that feeling of getting thicker started to move further up it's shaft, slowly getting deeper and deeper within her. Then she felt another one at the base, and Kate knew exactly what was happening. Ariados was using her as an incubation chamber. Kate struggled even harder to get herself out of the webbing she was trapped within to no avail, all she could do was slightly twist from side to side, and with Ariados on top of her she couldn't roll out from under him. Ariados let out a small hiss as she felt the first egg pop out of him and into her, nestling itself as deep inside of her as it could go without getting through her cervix. Before long she felt 2 more pop into her in quick succession, and then finally, the largest and 4th one as well. She felt insanely stuffed up with the eggs inside of her, and although she was still in pain, she moaned from the feeling of being so stuffed. 

With his task completely, Ariados clambered off of Kate and shot another web at her, melting what had her trapped and letting her free before she quickly grabbed the pokeball laying at her side and trapped him inside of it. Making her way through the tunnels with the pokeball in her hand and the eggs bumping against her walls inside of her, she quickly managed to find the exit she had cut earlier. Dropping down onto the floor, Kate let out a groan as she felt the eggs drop inside of her before moving back to their original position, firmly stuck in their location. Looking down at her stomach beneath her shirt still covered in the sticky silk, she noticed just a small bump below her stomach where the eggs were laying inside of her.

'At least it won't be all that noticeable...' Kate thought to herself as she placed Ariados' pokeball back in the spot where it belonged on the tray before grabbing one of the spare sets of clothes out of her desk.

"Well I guess I'm gonna have to go get Red to have his Charizard burn all this away." Kate muttered to herself as she started walking towards the Elite Four rooms, not excited to have to explain why she was waking him up at 8 in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little short, but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter anyways. I wanted to dabble with the idea of eggs, but not take it too far just yet, maybe in another chapter further on there will be more. Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you all come back for more when chapter 4 comes out.


	4. Playing With Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate's had enough of denying her attraction to Pokemon so she decides it's time to play with some fire.

PokeNurse Kate Chapter 4. Playing With Fire

It had been a week since the incident with Ariados and Kate had something to admit to herself; Kate liked fucking pokemon. She hadn't enjoyed Ariados and having to squeeze the eggs out of herself, but she'd had an amazing time with Mightyena, and she was starting to remember bits and pieces of Hypno and everything that had gone on that day. Just thinking about pokemon at times had her getting wet, and she'd already had to change at work 3 times because of her underwear being soaked. The thought of another huge cock filling her up excited her too much, which led to her current train of thought. She was going to fuck a pokemon, but on her terms. All 3 times she'd done it she'd been blindsided, even if with Mightyena she'd ended up giving in. Today, she was going to be the one to initiate, and make the most out of it. It was her day off and although she'd come to the office, nobody had seen her enter the building and since the League was closed today, nobody would be finding her.

Over the past week since Ariados had ambushed her she'd been watching videos online of other girls fucking their pokemon and had learned one key detail. Each type has something special about it's sexual prowess. Fire types it seemed obviously, were very hot. They were also very aggressive and fertile though, usually having large reservoirs of cum. Mightyena had filled her up enough that it had been dripping out of her for hours even after getting a shower, so the thought of a fire type filling her up had her nearly cumming just by the thought, and she had the perfect candidate.

Red, the current Kanto champion, was her best friend. Red also was known for having an absolutely insane amount of strong pokemon, which made him one of the hardest people in the world to beat in a pokemon duel. He'd only been defeated 3 times, all by people from other regions who had no interest in staying in the region to handle being champion. Almost every match he used a different assortment of pokemon, and all of those pokemon had to be healed by someone. That someone, being Kate. Kate also kept Red's pokemon in her office instead of in the computer for him, because he had noticed his pokemon always seemed to be happier if he just left them sitting around in their pokeball instead of in the computer. Right beside the door to leave her office, there was another door to a smaller backroom that Kate used fairly consistently. This room, stored all of Red's pokemon from his many travels across other regions, hundreds of pokeballs littered the room, and all of the pokemon they contained, extremely powerful.

All of the research she had done indicated that the more powerful a pokemon was, the stronger their type traits were. That was of course to be expected in battle, but it also affected their sexual abilities, and Kate had some perfect pokemon to experiment with, one particular being on her mind at the moment. Red's level 100 Arcanine. Red's Arcanine had been inspected by many professors, and was considered by most the most powerful Arcanine to have ever been raised. He'd only ever lost 2 battles, and both of those being to legendary pokemon. Red almost never used him unless it was the end of the day and most of his other powerful pokemon had been hurt by the more talented trainers. But now, Kate was about to use him for something other than battling. Opening the door and walking inside her office Kate quickly retrieved Arcanine's pokeball and sat down on her couch. With a red beam of light, standing before her was Arcanine.

"Hey buddy, come here!" Kate called out to Arcanine as she held her hands out so she could pet him. Kate had known Arcanine since he was a level 8 Growlithe, and the two had formed a bond even stronger than that of Arcanine and Red even. There had been one point where Red wanted to give Arcanine to Kate, but she didn't want to be a trainer, and Arcanine had always loved fighting, so she'd refused. She wanted him to be happy and fighting, not stuck around her house and office all day.

Arcanine padded over to Kate and put his head in her lap as she stroked his fur and brushed through it. This was a common occurrence for the two of them, Kate always summoning Arcanine whenever she was feeling down. Today though, she was feeling anything but that. She was tingling with nervousness over what she was about to do. She didn't want to rush it though. No matter what, she loved Arcanine, and always enjoyed spending time with him, so she'd let him stay out of his pokeball for a couple hours while she went home and did some housework. She'd have to do it at home anyways, since she knew that no where in the office was high enough, and also no cluttered, for her to be able to have his dick inside of her. Arcanine was a tall pokemon after all.

"You want to go to my house buddy and hang around while I work? It'll be fun!" Kate asked the pokemon as she held the door to her office open and grabbed her purse from off her desk, Arcanine's pokeball being inside.

"Arc!" He responded as he sprinted out the door and ran to the front doors of the lobby before sitting down and waiting on Kate to follow. With a small smile Kate turned around and quickly locked the door before following behind him, heading home.

* * *

Kate wiped the sweat off her face and let out a small sigh as she looked down at her body. She'd been working out for almost the last year trying to get into better shape, and it definitely showed as sweat glistened on her slightly defined abs. Arcanine was laying down in the corner glancing at her every now and again whenever she strained to lift her weights. He liked to sit around and just watch her whenever he was out of his pokeball, content to just sit in the corner and relax usually. Tonight though, she didn't want him to just sit around, she had other plans in mind for the pokemon. 

"Hey buddy, you wanna have some fun?" Kate asked Arcanine as she knelt down in front of him and scratched behind his ears. Arcanine let out a small sound as he stood up and stretched his legs, towering over the kneeling Kate. "Good boy." Kate let out a small breath as she prepared herself for what she was about to do, trying not to tense up and chicken out.

"Go ahead and just stay right there buddy and let me take care of you." Kate whispered to him as she pushed forward slightly, getting herself on her hands and knees underneath Arcanine and facing his sheath. Her right hand slowly lifted itself off the ground before it placed itself around his sheath, moving back in forth in slow and smooth motions. Almost immediately his red tip poked itself out, more and more of his cock coming out into her hand every second. Arcanine let out a small bark and thrust his hips forward further into her hand, pushing his sheath back even more.

"Good boy, are you enjoying it? Here, let me do some more for you." Kate moaned out as she rubbed her thighs together, her nylon shorts rubbing up against her crotch. Leaning forward she used on hand to push Arcanine's sheath back even more as her lips touched the tip of his cock and her tongue slid out to lick it. Her tongue slid across his slick cock, going up and down each side giving it as much love as she could before her lips wrapped around the tip. She bobbed her head around just the tip as her hand moved from the sheath she no longer needed to hold to wrap around his shaft and move it up and down in motion with her lips. Arcanine at this point was lightly thrusting into her mouth pushing himself deeper and deeper each time until she could no longer hold it, and moved her hand back to the floor so she could hold herself up and let Arcanine use her mouth for his pleasure. She was struggling to keep her mouth around his cock that was slowly getting larger and larger with each second though, hurting her jaw to keep her mouth open like it was. Her eyes could see the knot that was currently still small, but she knew would swell up to be huge at the base of his cock. Even with it still not expanded it was big enough to make her body tingle in anticipation.

Kate pulled her head back off of Arcanine's cock as he let out a small whine. "It's okay buddy, now it's time for the really fun part." Kate told him as she stood up and licked her lips, the taste of pre-cum in her mouth. Walking over to her couch she leaned forward and held herself up on the armrest, wiggling her nylon covered ass at Arcanine teasing him with it. The dog pokemon quickly trotted over and pushed his nose into her ass, sniffing at her shorts and smelling her aroused scent. Kate stood back up forcing Arcanine back and pulled her shorts off and throwing them onto the couch, leaving her sports bra on. The couch was high enough for Arcanine to be able to comfortably mount her, but she knew she wouldn't be able to handle his weight on her back while still having to hold herself up, so she made her way to the bedroom, Arcanine hot on her heels. Closing the door behind the pair, Kate walked over to her reading chair and pulled her foot rest away from it so it was sitting right beside her bed and climbed on top of it. With the foot rest being slightly shorter than the bed, it was the perfect height for Kate to be able to rest her knees on as she rested her forearms on her bed, turning around and smiling at Arcanine.

"Alright buddy, you ready?" Kate asked as she wiggled her hips again, pushing her ass up so it was in the perfect position for him to mount her. Arcanine let out a soft bark as he ran over to her and jumped up on top of her back, his front legs landing on the bed on both sides of her body. Reaching behind her, Kate quickly grabbed his still slick cock covered in her spit and lined it up with her pussy. "Go slow buddy, but I'm ready."

With a huff Arcanine pushed his hips forward as his cock slowly entered her, only the tip going in at first. The tip alone entering her made Kate let out a small moan, pushing herself back slightly so just a little bit more entered her. It was a good thing that she'd lubed him up already with all of her spit, because Arcanine was huge. He had to be the width of at least 3 of her fingers all the way around and if there wasn't and lube, she knew she wouldn't be able to take it at all. It already was making her anxious knowing she only had about 3 inches of the at least 10 inch long cock inside of her.

Pulling her arm back from around his cock, Kate put it back down on the bed and put all of her weight on her arms getting herself comfortable. A slight push back of her hips was the signal for Arcanine to start thrusting himself, and he slowly pulled himself out until it was the only the tip inside, before thrusting inside a little more than before. As much as Arcanine wanted to hilt himself inside of his best friend, he knew that she wouldn't be able to take all of it at once yet, so he'd be slow and make it just as good of an experience for her as it already was for him.

Bit by bit with each thrust Arcanine pushed more and more of his cock into her as he listened to her light and quiet moans, inch by inch sinking into her. Kate was in heaven as Arcanine's cock burned hot within her, multiple degrees hotter than her body temperature. It was hot enough to be extremely pleasurable, but not so hot as to be uncomfortable. The small amounts of pre-cum he was spurting into her was even hotter than his cock, lubing her up with the thick substance. It wasn't until she felt Arcanine's still small knot pop into her that she let out a gasp, pushing her hips back until he was fully hilted inside of her trying to get his knot as deep as it would go. When Arcanine pulled his knot out and then pushed it into her again, Kate let out a squeal at the feeling of being empty, and then so full again hit her. His knot was growing slowly as he repeatedly pulled it and pushed it back inside of her with his long, deep thrusts pulling about halfway out before hilting himself inside of her again. It was only a couple minutes later that Kate let out a long, drawn out moan as Arcanine tried to pull himself out of her again, his knot catching itself on her walls not letting him pull out. Stuck inside of her Kate felt it start to expand much quicker than it had been when he was thrusting, his knot stretching her walls to the point that she thought she would break. She felt so full that she didn't think she could move even if she wanted to, the knot quick expanding in her to the size of almost a softball.

Arcanine let out a howl as he pushed Kate forward so her breasts were squished against the bed and her face pushed down to the side before a thick rope of searing hot cum shot inside of her. Kate gasped again as the heat seemed to burn her from the inside out making her sweat even more than she already had been. It wasn't hot enough to burn her, but it was still uncomfortable for her as her insides felt like they were on fire. Her body trembled as she felt what must have been the fourth orgasm already make her numb. No longer holding herself up, Kate was pushed further into the mattress as between each rope of cum, Arcanine would thrust into her, sloshing his cum around her insides and stirring up her insides. The knot dragged along her walls and sent shivers of pleasure through her body as each time it moved, she felt the area it had been inside of her empty and then quickly become filled again.

It wasn't until Kate felt a pressure building up in her abdomen did she realize that Arcanine was still cumming after almost 10 minutes, so much already being inside of her that she couldn't feel the extra making its way inside of her still. As time passed the pressure in her abdomen kept building up, reaching the point of actually hurting for her as Arcanine's cock was so big all of the cum was completely sealed inside of her, none of it being allowed to get out. Figuring she might as well get the most out of the time they were stuck together, Kate's arm moved back so she could rub her clit and almost immediately she came to another orgasm, the pressure inside of her and the stimulation from her clit sending her over the edge yet again. Her eyes closed as her body was wracked with tremors, passing out. It wouldn't be until almost another hour later that she would wake up to feel Arcanine attempting to pull himself out of her, almost dragging her off the bed.

"Hold on buddy, give it just a couple more minutes, I don't want to get hurt." Kate told him as she reached her arm up to pet behind Arcanine's ears, slowly waking up from her slumber. As she'd expected, it was only a few more minutes later that Arcanine's knot had shrunk enough that he was able to pull out of her, Kate whined as he pulled out, not liking suddenly feeling so empty. Cum leaked out from her in a steady dribble as she fell forward to lay down on her bed, no longer needing her knees to hold her up. It was late at this point, almost being 11pm. She slowly dragged herself up the bed with her tingling arms until she had her head on the pillows and closed her eyes. The bed quickly sunk down on one side as Arcanine hopped on the other side, laying down on his side beside her. With all the effort she could muster, Kate let grinned and rolled over so her ass was pushing up against his sheath. She definitely wasn't ready for another round yet, but with how the night had gone, she'd definitely be making sure there was a round two in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4! This was definitely my favorite chapter to write so far, so I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. I may try and knock out another chapter while I'm on vacation since I have a lot of free time, but no guarantees. As always, I'm open to recommendations, but I can tell you that the next chapter is going to have 2 pokemon instead of just one. Leave some kudos if you enjoyed the story, and if you really loved it, maybe check out my page and read the other 2 stories I have up. Thanks for reading.


	5. Anal With Arcanine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate wakes up in the morning after her time with Arcanine and tries to get ready for work only to find that Arcanine wants to go for round 2.

PokeNurse Kate Chapter 5. Anal With Arcanine

Kate woke up to the very awkward feeling of dried cum completely covering her inner thighs and crotch, an even larger amount still sloshing around inside of her. Now cold and even thicker than when it had gone into her, the cum inside of her wasn't going to stay much longer. Arcanine's large front paws held her tight to him as they wrapped around her waist, pushing her ass firmly against his sheath. Arcanine was still completely passed out from the night before, probably having not been laid in a very, very long time. Kate knew that Red loved his pokemon, but for the most part used them for battling. 'Maybe I'll try and take care of all of his pokemon like this if it's always this enjoyable.' Kate thought to herself as she laid in bed beside her lover from last night.

Glancing at the clock beside her bed Kate noticed that it was already 8am, and she had to be at work by 9 on most days. Nobody ever cared if she was a couple of minutes late, but that was when Indigo Plateau opened every morning, and she would have pokemon to heal. With a quick wiggle of her ass against Arcanine's sheath Kate moved his heavy arms off of her and got out of her bed. As she stood up she felt an insane amount of cum drop inside of her, none falling out due to all of the dried cum outside of her acting almost like a plug. She heard Arcanine behind her move around on her bed repositioning himself as walked into her bathroom and turned her shower on, ready to empty herself of last night's activities.

The steaming water was one of the most amazing things Kate had ever felt at that moment, running down her body heating her up as she realized without Arcanine's body heat she was much too cold. Her hair clumped together under the running water as she quickly set about washing it, wanting to make sure she took good care of it like always. Her hair was her pride and joy, if there was anything that she probably spent way too much money on, it was hair products.

With her hair finished Kate went to the next task she had in the shower, washing all the cum away. As she looked down at her stomach she noticed just how bloated she looked, her stomach bulging out slightly just above her crotch where Arcanine had deposited all of it. Grabbing her bottle of body wash she first washed all of the dried cum on her thighs and crotch away before a small stream of cum started to flow out with the water running down her legs. Inserting a finger into herself she started to slowly drag bit by bit out, the now clumped together cum coming out in large globs. Within a few minutes she'd managed to get all of it out, cum no longer flowing out of her like a leaky faucet. 

Inserting another finger into herself Kate quickly started to pull them in and out of herself, figuring since she was already in the shower and it would only be a quick clean up, she might as well get herself off before work. Her pointer and middle finger slid in and out of her at a quick pace as her thumb played with her clit, her left hand going up to grab at her breasts. Within moments she was sliding to sit down as her body was wracked with an orgasm. A small smile flitted across her face as she finished cleaning herself up and hopped out of the shower. Drying herself off quickly she brushed her teeth before she walked back into the room so she could grab a pair of clothes to wear to work today. She was thankful that she had certain privileges like being able to choose what she wore at work. That was one of the biggest benefits of being the only PokeNurse skilled enough at her job that she could deal with the hundreds of pokemon that came through her center every day. Walking back into her bedroom Kate noticed that Arcanine was sitting on the floor in front of the bathroom, blocking her from exiting.

"Hey buddy, I really enjoyed last night but you need to let me get ready for work." Kate told Arcanine as she knelt down in front of him, scratching behind his ears and giving him some love. His fur was thick and warm, and it made her really wish she had time for another round, but she had to hurry up and get ready since she had to walk to work, and it was a decent bit of a walk. Arcanine however, refused to let her get ready for work. After last night he was ready for a round two having been pent up for so long, and he knew Kate wouldn't be able to deny him anything with how much she spoiled him. 

Arcanine's head moved forward and pushed Kate back into the bathroom, pushing her onto her back onto the floor below him. Even if she had just been in the shower and washed off, he could still smell the scent of her arousal, and on top of that, his scent coming from her from last night. His head quickly darted between her legs as he started to lick the inside of her thighs before moving to her crotch.

"Hey Arcanine, stop!" Kate told him as she attempted to push his head away, the pleasure from Arcanine licking her making her muscles weak. "I seriously have to get ready for work"

Arcanine didn't really care if she had to go and get ready for work. He had both Kate, and Red in his palms, both of them willing to give the fire pokemon almost anything he wanted. Arcanine was after all, Red's most powerful pokemon. All Red had was attributed to Arcanine, having won him the position of Champion of Kanto almost by his lonesome. So Arcanine continued lapping at Kate's pussy, knowing that Kate would be able to just tell Red Arcanine had held her up, and he'd have no issue with it.

"Fine... But you're giving me a ride to work then Arcanine, alright?" Kate told the pokemon as her her legs wrapped around his head, the pressure in her crotch building up to an unbearable point. Arcanine's only acknowledgement was a growl as he continued licking her, bringing Kate to her second orgasm of the morning. His first goal completed, Arcanine backed away from Kate and gave her a moment to collect himself as he towered over her collapsed body.

It took Kate a few moments to get her wits together, but knowing that Arcanine could get her to work in only a few minutes, she decided that she'd go along with him and have a round two with him. Pushing herself up with her arms she shakily stood up before she walked over to her bed, Arcanine now letting her pass. The foot rest was still at the foot of the bed, so she clambered on top of it and looked back at Arcanine who was only a few feet behind her.

"Come on buddy, you're the one who started this, and now you have me all hot and bothered. You better make it up to me." Kate stated with a wink at him as she wiggled her ass invitingly. With one large leap Arcanine was in the same position on top of her as he had been last night, his dick already fully extended and ready to get to work. Lining up his hips with hers, Arcanine slowly prodded at her until he found his mark and sunk himself almost halfway into her pussy. It was warm and tight, exactly how he liked it. He could feel that she'd already loosened herself up in the shower a bit, so it took him only a few thrusts before he was fully embedded in her this time. Kate's moans were heavenly to his ears as she let out quiet, breathy sounds with each of his thrusts. Arcanine loved her to death, but he knew that this would probably not happen again for a long time, so he was gonna make the most of the time he had with her. Pulling out with one slow, long motion his cock popped outside of her with a small sound and brushed up against her thighs.

"What are you doing Arc?" Kate asked from underneath him as she pushed her ass further up, trying to get him to put it back in. Kate wasn't going to let him just tease her like that without going all the way. Arcanine had other plans though. He lifted his hips further up and positioned his cock so it was poked right against her asshole without actually going in. Kate quickly tensed up as she felt his huge, warm cock poking at her tight entrance. She wouldn't lie, knowing that Arcanine wanted that was a huge turn on to her, but she was also worried that she wouldn't be able to fit it. 

"Go really, really slow Arc." Kate whispered as she slowly pushed her body back so just the smallest bit of his tip was inside of her. With a soft bark of affirmation Arcanine pushed himself in just another inch before he pulled that out to just the tip again, and repeated his actions. With the intensity of the feeling running through her Kate couldn't hold herself up on her arms anymore as her upper body collapsed onto the bed, pushing her ass up just that slightest bit more, giving Arcanine even easier access. Kate could barely breathe as with each thrust slightly deeper inside of her, Kate felt things that she'd never even imagined before. She'd never messed around with anal in the slightest, but she knew that she'd have to start experimenting with it. Just with a slightly smaller cock in the future, Arcanine was much too big for her to go full out right now, taking his knot completely out of the question.

Arcanine moved his front legs from being on either side of her to being wrapped around her waist as he started to put more and more of his cock inside of her with each thrust. He was almost halfway inside of her now and he was astonished at how much warmer and tighter it was inside of her ass. His cock was being squeezed for all of it's worth as more and more pre-cum shot inside of her with each of this thrusts, lubing her rear entrance. With half of his cock being inside of her now Arcanine figured she was warmed up enough and without pulling back out, pushed the rest of his cock up to the knot inside of her.

Kate squealed as she felt Arcanine bottom out inside of her ass, the knot pressing tightly against her ass, the warmth of it all flaring inside of her. Being bottomed out, Arcanine had stopped thrusting for a moment, and that just wouldn't do. Kate quickly started humping her ass back against him in an effort to get him to start thrusting again, the feeling of Arcanine messing up her insides just too good to stop. Arcanine quickly responded as he started to thrust in and out of her at a rapid pace, using his legs wrapped around her waist to pull her back up against him each time.

Every time Arcanine shoved his entire cock into her Kate squealed, the feeling unimaginably good to her. She was just glad that she didn't have any roommates, being as loud as she was. With Arcanine fiercely fucking her and his balls slapping against her pussy with every thrust, Kate quickly came to her third orgasm. She felt weak and her head was dizzy as Arcanine kept pounding into her roughly, her orgasm feeling like it would never end. Arcanine continued to pound into her for a couple minutes before he pushed himself as far inside of her as he could, his knot pressing tightly against her asshole before he started to shoot ropes of cum in her ass. Kate groaned as the hot fluid entered her, more and more building up inside her with each moment. It took Arcanine a few minutes before he pulled himself out of her, shooting one last rope on her ass as he clambered off of her.

Kate looked over at the clock to see that it now read 8:45. Way too late to think about getting another shower. 'Guess I'll just have to leave his cum in my ass all day until I can get home.' She thought to herself as she rolled over and sat on the edge of her bed. It would only take her a few minutes to get ready, and if she climbed on Arcanine's back and he sprinted to work she'd just barely make it there in time.

"Well buddy, I'm not gonna let this morning quickie make me late for work, so I hope you're ready to run your ass off after all of that." Kate told Arcanine as she pulled her underwear on quickly and set about getting dressed.


	6. Elesa's Electricity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate gets to talk to her icon Elesa after running into her and knocking Elesa on her ass. The two get to know each other as Kate takes Elesa to her home, and shenanigans occur over the next couple of days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning, if you're here just for smut, you're gonna have to scroll down a decent ways. This is the start of when I'm gonna have a lot of actual plot be involved, and this will be by far the longest chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.

PokeNurse Kate Chapter 6. Elesa's Electricity

Kate had figured today would be a pretty simple day without anything too crazy going on. She'd woken up that morning and gotten ready for work, getting a text from Red that they were gonna be having a guest come to challenge him today from another region. She got texts like that from Red pretty occasionally, those people he mentioned always being gym leaders testing their strengths. She'd met people from Hoenn, Kanto, Unova, Alola, and Galar before. It was always interesting learning about the other region's pokemon, customs, and more. For instance in Alola, pokephilia was actually very normal. It was illegal to do in public places like parks, but that was simply because there would be younger kids in the parks and they didn't want the kids to see a girl fucking a Ninetales.

She'd gotten to work and it was now about 5pm. She'd gotten all of her work done for the day and was actually about to go home, figuring that she'd never see the guest that they were having, but of course Red had to pull a fast one on her. Right as she was opening her office door to go home, she'd bumped into someone. That someone was slightly taller than her, but she also noticed that they had a really soft pair of tits as she landed face first in them as the duo crashed to the ground. Instantly though Kate had gotten up and extended her hand, offering apologies to whoever it was she had run straight into. At least she was apologizing, until she saw who it was, at which point her mouth dropped open and all she could do was gape at the person rubbing their hand through their hair and rubbing their head. It was Elesa. The most popular supermodel in the entire world Elesa. The Elesa she'd had a crush on since she was fifteen and figured out she liked girls too, just five years ago.

Elesa looked up at Kate and a small smile flitted across her face, "Sorry about that, I was about to knock but obviously we both had some pretty horrible timing there huh?" Elesa used her hands to quickly push herself back up so she was standing and held her hand out. "It's nice to meet you Kate, Red has talked about you a lot!"

All Kate could do was stare at her idol standing in front of her and mechanically move her hand to shake Elesa's. She couldn't think of a single thing to say now that she was standing in front of probably the most popular and well-known person in the entire world. "Y-Yeah, it's amazing..." Kate managed to whisper as her cheeks flushed a bright red. She'd knocked her idol on her ass. She couldn't believe how either great, or horrible her luck was right now. The good thing was, it seemed Elesa knew exactly how to handle people that were speechless in front of her.

"Me and Red have been planning on having a duel for a long time, but obviously I'm always extremely busy with other arrangements. We finally managed to settle on today though, and he told me about how you've always been a huge fan of mind, and he was constantly singing your praises! Obviously he kicked my ass considering he's the Kanto champion and I'm one of the weaker gym leaders in Unova, but it was still a lot of fun! I can tell you take great care of his pokemon!" Elesa told Kate, Kate's cheeks growing more and more red after every sentence to the point she looked like a perfectly ripe tomato. "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight? I've never been in Kanto before and I'd love to see your house since Red kept talking about you, there's gotta be something special right?"

Those last two questions completely broke Kate. If Kate was a Voltorb, this would be the point where she self-destructed. All she could do was dumbly nod at Elesa as she locked her office up and started walking home, Elesa right in step with her. Every few seconds Kate would glance over at Elesa to admire the supermodel's toned and perfect body. She was just an inch or two taller than Kate, had breasts that looked to be about the same size, but the biggest thing Kate noticed was the absolutely perfect ass Elesa had. It wasn't big, but it had absolutely perfect curves that showed off even underneath the jeans she was wearing.

Kate wasn't the only one that was staring though, Elesa too was checking out the goods on Kate. Elesa had been friends with Red for almost two years since he'd challenged her at her gym in Unova, the two of them talking a decent amount. She had come to trust Red's opinions after the two of them had battled against Team Plasma together many times. Battling Red wasn't the only reason that she'd come to Kanto, Red having offered to come to Unova many times. No, the reason Elesa had come to Kanto was because she was looking for a girlfriend. Every time Elesa had tried to go on a date she would have to deal with people only trying to get with her because of her money and fame. Red had assured her that Kate was nothing like that, and that the two of them would become even better friends than Elesa and Red had. He'd told Elesa that Kate was a generally shy girl, but if you got her talking about pokemon she became an open book, going on tirades about how to properly take care of them and what most pokemon enjoyed. She healed pokemon every day after all, she had to care about them.

To say that Elesa was impressed with Kate's body would be an understatement. She knew that no relationship would ever last from just physical attraction, but it was also necessary for a healthy relationship itself. Especially for someone that was as much of a nymphomaniac as Elesa was. She looked down at the slightly younger girl's body and in her head let out a whistle. Kate's hair was slightly shorter than hers only reaching the bottom of her shoulder blades, but it also had bright purple highlights in it that complemented her stunningly. Her hazel eyes were an absolutely gorgeous color that she could see herself getting lost in for hours, not to mention the insanely cute color of her cheeks when she was blushing. She could tell beneath the tight t-shirt she wore was a perfectly sized pair of tits that probably matched her own in beauty, and when she looked down at her stomach she felt her underwear getting a little damp as the taut muscle underneath the shirt showed off. Her legs were long and slender, and her ass looked to be nice and firm, just the way she liked them. Overall, to Elesa, Kate was stunningly perfect. Elesa got comments every day about how beautiful she was, but she'd be lying if she didn't think Kate looked a million times better than she did.

Both of them had been walking in silence, Elesa content to just let Kate realize that she was standing next to her idol, and Kate trying to find the courage to say something. They had to stop walking though when they finally reached the front door to Kate's nice one-story house. It wasn't a huge house, but Kate did get paid enough to buy something better than average. She was happy with her home, perfectly designed to fit her needs, but she wouldn't lie and say it didn't get lonely every now and again. There were a lot of nights she was tempted to ask Red if he could have one of his pokemon she'd bonded too, knowing that he'd tell her yes. What she didn't realize was that her house probably wouldn't be quiet and lonely for much longer.

"W- W- We're here." Kate managed to stutter out as she walked up her front steps and unlocked the front door. "I hope you like it, it's not much, but it's home." The door swung open to reveal the living room, comfortably decorated to be inviting and warm. She had a couch and a loveseat forming an L, and in front of the couch was the TV on the other wall. Beneath the couch was a dark red shag rug that covered most of the floor, looking extremely comfortable. Kate turned around so she was facing Elesa, a bright smile lighting up her face. "Please, come in, make yourself comfortable!" Kate told Elesa as she walked toward the kitchen so she could get some drinks for the two.

Elesa let herself in and closed the door behind her before she went and sat down on the loveseat, observing the room around her. If all went as planned and Kate was as good of a match for her as Red thought she would be, she found herself getting excited at the thought of this maybe being home one day. She'd never liked living in her mansion, it was too large and cold for her. If she could own a house like this with someone else, she knew she'd be happy for the rest of her days. Glancing behind her over the seat she smiled as Kate walked back into the living room with a pitcher of tea and a couple bottles of water, setting them on the coffee table between them as Kate took a seat on the couch.

"Sorry if I haven't been talking a whole lot, it's just, I've looked up to you for a really long time." Kate managed to finally say as she met the bright blue eyes of the electric gym leader.

"That's alright, Red told me you were a little shy and that it may take you a minute to open up. I'm just excited to meet one of Red's best friends. Like I said back at Indigo Plateau, he's talked about you a lot, and from everything he's said I'm really excited to hopefully be friends with you." Elesa's beaming smile and warm attitude couldn't help but get Kate to open up to the superstar. 

Kate tilted her head at Elesa before asking her, "You and Red are friends? He's never told me anything about that."

"Yeah actually, it's been about two years now. Since the last time he was in Unova. He took on my gym and helped me beat up some Team Plasma grunts that were trying to make trouble. I've been meaning to visit Kanto for a long time, always interested in meeting the people he surrounded himself with and seeing the pokemon of this region. I also wanted to meet you!" Elesa answered for Kate.

With every sentence Elesa said Kate got more and more confused. She'd known that Red had gone to Unova obviously, but he'd never mentioned anything about a Team Plasma, or about ever meeting Elesa. He'd obviously been hiding things from her that she'd have to beat out of him, but that would have to be saved for a later date. With Elesa in her house she wanted to get to know her as well as she could before she would end up leaving, but especially wanted to meet some of the gym leaders pokemon.

"Hey uh, Elesa. Do you think you could maybe do something for me?" Kate asked Elesa as she prepared herself to get down on her hands and knees and beg.

Elesa looked at Kate with wariness in her eyes, never having had a good request from people that said things like that. "What?" Elesa questioned.

"Do you.... Do you think I could meet your pokemon!?" Kate implored as she jumped off the couch and landed on her knees in front of Elesa, hands clasped together in front of her and head down.

Elesa couldn't help but let a look of shock cross her face before she suddenly burst out laughing and struggled to catch her breath. Of all the things she'd been expecting to be asked, this was one of the least likely, although she knew she should've expected it with the way Red had talked about Kate. "Get off your knees Kate, God. Of course you'll be able to meet my pokemon, but not right now. I'm still in town for the next week, so if you don't meet them tonight, you'll at least be able to meet them tomorrow. I actually do have a favor to ask of you though if you wouldn't mind as well?" Elesa asked Kate as Kate got off her knees and looked at Elesa questioningly. Kate didn't think there would be anything she could do for Elesa, but if there was, she would try to help.

"What do you need?" Kate questioned.

"Well you see, the nearest hotel is in Celadon, and I actually don't have a flying type pokemon. All of my pokemon are electric, and I've never managed to snag a Zapdos obviously. So I was wondering if you'd possibly let me stay with you while I'm in town? I absolutely love your house, and I'm hoping to be able to get to know you over the next week." Elesa asked Kate, nervous about Kate's answer. Kate had every reason to say no, having only known Elesa in person for about thirty minutes, but hopefully she trusted Red enough to trust her.

"That's it? Of course you can! Although I do only have one bedroom, and it would be hard to turn my at-home office into a bedroom just tonight. Do you mind sleeping on the couch?" Kate asked Elesa, already thinking about how she was going to accommodate her. Simply put, she wasn't going to give up her bed to Elesa alone. She had trouble sleeping on anything but it, and she didn't want to be a zombie for the next week as she got to know her idol.

"Yeah, the couch would be perfect, it's a pullout, right?" Elesa assumed as she looked beneath the cushions Kate was sitting on and saw a black loop sticking out.

"Yeah it is, it's pretty comfortable too. I can bring you out some sheets, blankets, and pillows to use too. I have plenty extra in my room."

"That sounds perfect Kate, thank you. Would you like me to cook dinner? I'm a fairly decent chef if I say so myself." Elesa asked as she stood up and held her hand out to Kate to help her up.

"Sounds perfect!" Kate said as the two entered the kitchen and prepared to cook. Kate had no idea how she'd gotten into the current situation she was in, but she did know that she owed Red big time.

* * *

To say that Kate was in heaven would be an understatement. For the past three days she'd been hanging out with, and even living with her icon Elesa. Every day she woke up and Elesa had coffee brewed, an absolutely god-send considering how late she stayed up every night wondering how she'd gotten so lucky, and day-dreaming scenarios about her crush. Her crush, which had grown exponentially over the past few days of actually getting to know Elesa. Everything about her was perfect to Kate. She was gorgeous, always fun to talk to, and the two never ran out of ideas on what to do for fun, even if it involved just sitting at home and watching TV.

Elesa as well though, knew that she was starting to fall for Kate as well. The girl was an absolute delight to live with, and the look on her face when she'd met Elesa's pokemon had been the cutest thing she'd ever seen. They'd talked fairly extensively over the past three days, and although it had been a short time, Elesa had a feeling that Kate was the one for her. She trusted Red a lot, and she was starting to think it was the best decision of her life to trust him on this as well. She'd been happier the past three days than she could remember being in years, spending time with Kate. Elesa was going to make her move tonight, and judging by the way that Kate had been looking at her, she figured she had a fair chance of it all going well.

Elesa was currently in the kitchen making dinner for tonight while Kate was still at work. It was running pretty late, the time being almost 7pm, and she still wasn't back which surprised the older girl. Usually she left the office every day at 5, but she did say that every know and again she stayed late if a pokemon was being particularly rowdy. It wasn't until 8 that Kate got home, at which point the dinner had been done for almost ten minutes and Elesa had it all plated up ready for the both of them.

"Hey, long day?" Elesa asked Kate as she walked in the door looking absolutely exhausted.

"Yeah, but your cooking smells amazing, hopefully that'll make me forget it." Kate said as she walked into the kitchen and reached her hand to grab her plate. Elesa had another idea for Kate though. Elesa was getting particularly tired of waiting to make her move, being an impatient person she always wanted to get to things immediately. If Kate wanted to forget about her day, Elesa had an idea about how to make that much more exciting for the girl. Grabbing Kate's hand reaching for the plate, Elesa pulled her forward towards her and turned the two of them around so Kate was leaned back slightly over the counter. She stared down into the shorter girl's eyes and moved her hand up so it was cupping her cheek.

Kate blushed as the quick motions immediately put her against the counter, and she was forced to stare into Elesa's electric blue eyes. She felt her warm hand come up to cup her cheek and she tilted her head as she opened her mouth to question, "Elesa?"

Elesa knew she should answer Kate, but she didn't want to do it with words. Actions spoke louder, as many people had told her. Elesa leaned forward and slowly closed her eyes before touching her lips to Kate's, tasting the strawberry chap stick that she had on. To say that Kate was confused would be an understatement, but her crush was holding her against the counter and kissing her. Her mind was running into overdrive, and so her body decided to take over. Slowly her lips started to press against Elesa's as the two had their first kiss, Kate moving both of her arms back to prop herself against the counter as Elesa pushed the kiss deeper, sliding her tongue over Kate's lips. Kate had never kissed a girl before, but holy shit was it the best thing she'd ever experienced. Kate was perfectly content to let Elesa take the lead as one of Elesa's hands moved into her hair, the other one moving down to hold her ass in her hand.

Kate moaned at the feeling of everything Elesa was doing to her, but had to push the older girl away so she could breathe, not having been prepared in the slightest. With a gasp she took in all the air she could as Elesa stepped back, and smiled shyly at Kate. "Sorry, I've been wanting to do that since I met you." Elesa apologized to Kate.

"What? Why? What do you mean?" Kate blurted out a series of questions, still trying to wrap her head around what had just happened.

"I like you a lot Kate. The entire reason I came to Kanto was because I've been trying to get a girlfriend, and Red told me that you'd be perfect for me. I've been getting to know you over the past couple days and you're amazing, there's so much about you that I admire. I'm famous yeah, but that's because I'm attractive and used it. You're even more gorgeous than I am, and you're driven. You care so much about pokemon, you're an amazing PokeNurse. I like you a lot Kate, will you be my girlfriend?" 

All Kate could do was stare at Elesa in shock as Elesa poured out her heart to her. She had no idea why Elesa thought she was more gorgeous, but she'd definitely take the compliment, and she'd be hard pressed to not find somebody that she liked more than Elesa. She'd grown to know Elesa in person over the past three days, and she was a fantastic human being. There was only one answer Kate felt like she could give.

"Of course." Kate told Elesa as she smiled at her. "But of course, we have to celebrate. After all, with a kiss like that you kind of got me hot and bothered."

Elesa couldn't help but laugh at what Kate had said, more than happy with celebrating, as Kate had suggested. "Well I guess I'll have to take care of that then." Elesa stated as she pulled Kate away from the counter and quickly led her to Kate's own bedroom. Opening the door quickly and closing it behind her she pushed Kate towards the bed so she fell backward, the skirt that she'd worn that day riding up on her hips and revealing her bright pink underwear. Leaving Kate's skirt on, Elesa quickly pulled her underwear down before confirming that Kate had in-fact, become hot and bothered. With a grin she leaned forward and her tongue slid out to lick Kate's damp folds, her right thumb going up to play with Kate's clit as her left hand snuck down her own pants to play with hers. Elesa was definitely glad that Kate seemed to shave, not wanting to get hairs in her mouth as she swirled her tongue around Kate's entrance.

Kate's hands moved to the back of Elesa's heads as she moaned and squirmed on the bed, unable to stay still under Elesa's teasing. Kate's fingers ran through Elesa's hair and pulled on it tightly, her hands needing something to hold on to as Elesa made Kate unable to even think with the pressure. Elesa had more in her kit obviously however, and quickly inserted two fingers inside of Kate, sliding them in and out. Curling her fingers inside of Kate, Elesa felt Kate's grip in her hair tighten, Kate's hands pulling her forward roughly. Within moments Elesa felt Kate's thighs grip the sides of her head tightly as Kate shuddered on the bed and came.

Elesa moved herself out from in between Kate's thighs with a huge smile on her face. Throwing herself on the bed beside Kate she rolled over so she was facing her girlfriend. It took Kate a few moments to roll over as well, but the duo smiled at each other and both of them knew that there were only great moments ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I've worked super hard on it all day. There were a few things that I wanted to do in this chapter, but I felt like this would a good point to end it on for now. I was going to put this chapter and the next one together, but I decided against it, because it would probably be at minimum 4-8x longer than any of my previous chapters have been. Like I said in the beginning note, this is the point in the story where I want to start including plot too. This is gonna be changing from just a completely smut fic, to a smut/romance. There will still be a focus on smut for this, but I really wanted to include romance too. I hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapter, it'll be Kate and Elesa further in their relationship deciding they want to play with Elesa's Pokemon. Stay tuned for more, and if you liked this chapter think about dropping some kudos or maybe bookmarking the story.


	7. The Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kate's 21st birthday and Elesa decides to make her have a night she'll never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter in particular is just a whole lot of smut, no plot. This is to make up for last chapter mostly being plot, and very little smut. I hope you enjoy.

PokeNurse Kate Chapter 7. The Birthday Party

It was Kate's 21st birthday and now that she legally allowed to drink in Kanto, she was absolutely hammered. It had been almost three months since Kate and Elesa had become a couple, and in that time Elesa had actually moved in with Kate, leaving her gym and deciding that she wanted to settle down for a little while. Being a super model she was already insanely rich, and both of them could afford to quit their jobs, but Kate wouldn't simply because she still loved working, even if Elesa insisted she didn't need to work if she didn't want to.

Elesa had told Kate that no matter what she had to request the night of, and the day after her birthday off for reasons unknown to Kate so far. She obviously assumed that Elesa was throwing a party, which she had, but the party had ended almost an hour ago, leaving only Kate and Elesa in the house still. Elesa had left a little while to go pick something up for Kate, and was supposed to be back any minute. Kate didn't feel like waiting though, she was insanely horny waiting for her girlfriend to get back, wanting to get laid. Elesa's 23rd birthday had been about a month ago, and they'd celebrated that night with a ton of sex as well, but she hadn't even gotten an up-skirt tease or anything from Elesa tonight and it had put her in a foul mood, so at that point Kate had resolved herself to just handle her own horny self.

Kate was laying on the bed completely undressed desperately trying to please herself, but her fingers just didn't seem to be working at the same speed they normally did. She very obviously knew that it was because she was drunk, but it upset her that she could make herself feel good, but not make herself come to an orgasm at this rate. With two fingers thrusting inside her and her thumb rubbing her clit, Kate would usually cum in a matter of minutes, but she'd been at it by herself since Elesa left and that seemed like it had been forever ago. Kate really just wanted her girlfriend to eat her out and do that curling thing with her fingers that she always did to her. Kate was never able to do that to herself and having felt it from her girlfriend, it made masturbating just that more disappointing.

Kate's chest glistened with sweat as she dealt with the strenuous task of trying to fuck herself, never being able to orgasm. It was a curse, and she decided that she didn't really like being drunk without her girlfriend. It was a good thing for Kate then that she heard the front door of the house open up before quickly closing again and locking itself. After a minute or two the bedroom door opened and her beautiful angel of a girlfriend walked in with a bag in her right hand, and for some reason a leash and collar in her left.

"Hey babe, come help me get off." Kate called out to Elesa as she spread her legs showing her wet crotch off. Sliding her fingers in and out she smiled at her girlfriend who took a few steps to reach the foot of the bed before climbing on it to lay beside her.

"Oh I'll definitely help you with that, but I won't be the only one." Elesa said as her fingers replaced Kate's. Elesa slid her fingers in and out of Kate at a smooth and controlled pace stimulating her, but not trying to get her off just yet. "I dropped by the pokemon center to pick up a few things. You remember what we talked about a couple weeks ago regarding electric pokemon?" Elesa asked Kate before she slowly moved her head down and started kissing along Kate's neck leaving some bite marks on it as well.

Kate shuddered underneath her girlfriend's administrations before replying, "Of course I do, you know how excited that got me? Is that the plan for tonight? You know I've never been with an electric type before." Kate turned her head and lifted her girlfriend's face up, bringing it close to her so the two could kiss each other. The sweet and soft kiss quickly turned into a make-out session though as Kate couldn't help herself from trying to get Elesa undressed and on top of her.

"Oh it's even better." Elesa slid herself on top of Kate so she was straddling her partner before pulling back from the kiss and whispering in Kate's ear, "I brought my entire team with me. All of my strongest one's too. You're gonna get absolutely dominated tonight." A shiver ran down Kate's spine as Elesa's fingers still pumped in and out of her, the older girl pushing the kiss even deeper forcing her tongue into Kate's mouth making it hard to focus on anything but the pressure building up inside of her now. Elesa ground her crotch against the top of Kate's, the leggings she was wearing causing an almost unbearable pleasure from the friction on her clit. After a few moments of the grinding though Elesa slid off of Kate with a small grin.

Kate whined as she felt Elesa's fingers leave her body, being so close to getting off it almost made her a little angry. She would've been angry at least, if she didn't see the six pokeballs inside of Elesa's bag. She recognized each of them, Elesa having a peculiar way of marking which pokemon was which. Jolteon, Manectric, Luxray, Boltund, Ampharos, and her amped form Toxtricity. The disappointment of Elesa's fingers leaving her quickly became desire as she thought about what each of the pokemon would be able to do to her, especially all together. She particularly couldn't wait to see Elesa on her hands and knees getting pounded from behind.

Neither of them had been with a pokemon since they'd gotten together, both agreeing they wanted to wait until they were to do it together the first time before they had sex with pokemon by themselves again. That had of course, led to the two of them having sex every night and buying poke dildos, but they had plenty of time and money to spend, they weren't worried about it. Kate did sigh though, she'd have to get up and leave her nice warm bedroom. With all 6 of those pokemon coming out of their pokeballs there wouldn't be anywhere near enough room and on top of that, she didn't want to get cum all over her floor, walls, and bed. At least not tonight, she didn't feel like doing any clean-up, and knew she wouldn't want to in the morning either.

Elesa grabbed Kate's hand and smiled at her before pulling her off the bed and out the bedroom door. Elesa had been remodeling the basement for the past month since her birthday, making it very clear to Kate that she wasn't allowed to go down there until she was done. The basement covered the entire square floor of the house, so it was plenty big enough for whatever Elesa wanted to do with it. She'd been noticing empty boxes from furniture stores in the trash, but they'd always arrived while she was at work so she'd never gotten a chance to peak at them, exactly following Elesa's plan. When Elesa had moved in she had no problem with the house staying exactly the same, other than the basement, she wanted that to be hers. Opening said basement door, Elesa turned on the light switch as she walked down the stairs, Kate a few steps behind her.

The basement wasn't cold at all like Kate was expecting since it normally was, but was actually hotter than her own room. A fire roared in the furnace sitting in the corner providing an ample amount of heat for the room surprisingly. The entire floor was now carpeted a dark grey color that complemented the light red walls nicely. There was another bed down here that had what looked like highly expensive silk sheets on them that probably cost Elesa a few hundred-thousand poke yen. Actually, Kate didn't want to think about how expensive everything down here looked. It was probably more than her house had cost to buy straight up. There was a very comfortable looking grey L-shape couch that took up and entire corner of the room, which only left one corner for her to look at. The corner with all of the crazy stuff in it. There was a sex swing, what looked like two workout benches with straps attached to each of them, an absolutely insane amount of assorted BDSM items, and another empty table that she guessed was just to hold miscellaneous items. Overall, Elesa had done a wonderful job.

"Welcome to my sex dungeon!" Elesa greeted as she opened her arms and spun around showing the room off. "Now it's time for your real birthday present." It only took a few moment for Elesa to shrug all of her clothes off so she was matching Kate being fully nude. After undressing Elesa walked over to the bed and reached underneath it grabbing another collar. The one she'd just grabbed was a light blue matching her eyes that she quickly put around her neck before she handed the pink one to Kate, indicating for her to put it on.

"Now they all know this is only a one-time thing for tonight, but tonight we're going to be my pokemon's bitches. We're going to be using the regular safe words of yellow for slow down, and red for stop. If you don't use those words exactly, they won't stop, assuming you're saying it just for fun." Elesa told Kate as she walked towards her girlfriend and started rubbing her hands up and down Kate's body. "You follow? I can see you're already worked up so I'm not gonna tell them to hold back at first, but use the words if things become too much. The shocks from electric types can be dangerous if you don't know your limit, but I told them to start low and work their ways up."

Kate smiled at Elesa, glad that her girlfriend cared so much about her safety. Elesa had told her stories about fucking her electric types before, so she was really excited to be able to do this tonight, especially with all of her most powerful team. "I'm ready babe, let's do this." Kate told Elesa as she gave her a light peck on the cheek. Elesa gave a quick slap to Kate's ass before she walked over to the table where she'd set her pokemon down and with an extremely bright flash of red light, all six appeared.

"I figured it would be a good idea to start with Ampharos. His cock's not too large, but he also has two of them so he can please us both at the same time." Elesa told Kate as Ampharos walked up to the pair, bright red cocks already starting to poke out from a hidden sheath.

"That's perfect." Kate replied as the two walked over to the bed. Kate laid herself down so her pussy was dead even with the foot of the bed as Elesa quickly climbed on top of her, spreading her legs out on either side before leaning her head down and kissing her girlfriend. They both could hear Ampharos follow them over to the bed, figuring they'd go ahead and get started, knowing he could put his cocks inside them himself. Elesa being on top was able to grind her crotch against Kate's, stimulating both of their clits at the same time as Kate's arms wrapped around Elesa's torsos, bringing their bodies parallel each other. Ampharos would have a hard time putting his cocks in both of them at the same time if Elesa was on her hands and knees so they'd have to be lying against each other for this first time. After a few shared kisses though, all three of them were ready for the start of the main action.

Ampharos' two cocks were each about seven inches long and probably as thick as two of Kate's fingers. They weren't huge by any means, but still more than enough to please the both of them, on top of being able to please both of them at once obviously. Both of them could feel Ampharos' cocks press against their entrances as they kissed, but neither was prepared when he shoved into both of them immediately hilting himself inside of both of them at once. Kate gasped into Elesa's mouth as she felt a small jolt of electricity run through her body, setting her nerves on fire. Elesa used to the feeling, shoved her tongue into Kate's mouth as Ampharos started to slide himself in and out of the pair. With each of his thrusts small jolts would run through the both of them, Kate moaning as Elesa continued to make out with her, their tongues fiercely battling with each other. With Elesa being on top it was easy for her to maneuver herself so she could use her hands to pinch and roll Kate's nipples, trying to please her girlfriend as best as she could. With Kate not being used to the sensation of electricity running through her she came quickly, juice running down her legs drenching the bed underneath them as her body went numb and she was forced to let Elesa and Ampharos dominate her. For a few minutes all Kate could do was lay underneath overwhelmed with all of the feelings as her orgasm never stopped, going on for minutes on end. It was only when Ampharos shot a few ropes of cum inside both of them and pulled out that she finally was able to collapse back, not realizing just how tensed up she had been.

"Wow..." Was all Kate was able to say as Elesa dipped her fingers inside of Kate and licked up some Ampharos' cum from inside her.

"You ready for round two, or you need a moment?" Elesa asked as she slid off Kate and pulled her head onto her chest, running her hands through Kate's hair.

"Round two for sure." Kate responded as she smiled up at Elesa and quickly kissed her on the lips.

"Good, because now I have something that'll be even more fun for you. You get to be Boltund's bitch now." Elesa told her as she sat up and pushed Kate off the bed. Kate stumbled as she stood, the effects of both the alcohol and electricity making it hard to move her limbs with any form of accuracy. Elesa stood up beside her and lifted one of the benches up before placing it in front of the couch, leaving about a foot and a half of space between the bench and the couch. Beckoning Kate to come over, Elesa explained what it was to her. "Both of the benches are the perfect height for either of us to get on our knees and put our entire upper body so it's resting on the bench. It's gonna make it easier on our arms if we're getting fucked doggy-style, because we won't have to hold our weight up ourselves. The straps are so either of us can strap the other in, making it to wear we can't move our arms or legs. The straps do have a safety release pin that you'll be able to push in with your thumb, but other than that no matter how much you strain your arms or legs, they won't move." Elesa showed the aforementioned pin before she indicated for Kate to get on the bench.

"Do you want a pillow for under your knees?" Elesa asked as she strapped Kate's arms and legs in and tried to make sure she was as comfortable as she could be.

"Yes, please." Kate replied as she looked up at her girlfriend who quickly moved over to the bed, grabbed the softest pillow on it, and places it under Kate's knees. Kate was positioned on the bench so that she was facing the couch, and try as she might, she confirmed that the straps wouldn't move without the safety pin being released.

"Boltund, you're good to go buddy!" Elesa called out as she beckoned Toxtricity to come over to her. Within only a few second Kate felt Boltund clamber up on top of her, forcing his front legs between her waist and the bench so he could get the best grip possible. Toxtricity meanwhile sat on the couch directly in front of her, spreading his legs out revealing his fully grown cock. Toxtricity's cock was covered in smooth looking spines and ridges that would provide stimulation going in and out, but at the same time not be painful. It looked to be about nine inches long starting at a tapered, pointed tip and getting thicker with every inch until the last inch or two was at least the size of a soda can.

Kate's ass was positioned higher in the air on the bench than her lower body was, making it easy for Boltund to line up with her entrance as like Ampharos, he shoved fully into her with only one stroke. Kate whined as she felt Boltund rapidly thrusting in and out of her, each thrust making his cock grow steadily as blood pumped into it. It had started very thin and bony, but after only a few thrusts it was already rubbing against her inner walls in a very nice way. She could feel Boltund's knot slowly growing at the base of his cock as it slid in and out of her with each thrust, but it was still small enough to just barely be noticeable compared to his shaft.

As Kate was getting pounded by Boltund Elesa had settled herself on her hands and knees as well, but right in front of the couch where Toxtricity was sitting. Toxtricity's cock while not insanely long was particularly thick, and Elesa knew she'd have to lube it up some before she let it be put inside of her. Elesa got herself in the perfect position so her elbows were resting on Toxtricity's legs, and her ass was pushed back against Kate's face. Elesa pushed her ass back and wiggled her hips directly in Kate's face. Kate got the memo, and started to sloppily eat her girlfriend out from behind as Elesa let out a small moan. With everything in place Elesa smiled up at her lizard pokemon before she started licking up and down his shaft, paying particular attention to the tip and the base like she knew he liked. Her tongue rubbed up against the spines and ridges gently, making them move around as she used her tongue to apply some pressure before she moved up to the tip and took it in her mouth. Elesa bobbed her head up and down Toxtricity's cock, only able to take a couple inches past the tip in the mouth before she was forced to stop, getting too wide for her mouth at that point. Her right hand moved itself to wrap around the base that she couldn't reach with her mouth and she started to move her hand and mouth in sync.

Boltund at this point was pounding into Kate rapidly forcing Kate's face deeper into her girlfriend's pussy, barely even able to lick Elesa at this point, simply gasping with every thrust. Boltund was quick and rough with how he pounded her, his knot being shoved in and out of her with each thrust as it was still steadily growing. Elesa however was determined to get her pleasure and forced her ass back even further so Kate's nose was pressing into her mound, and her mouth was up against her clit. Kate's tongue danced across Elesa's folds as she was barely able to breathe between the pounding from behind and the suffocating from the front. Kate was glad then when Elesa sighed and stood up before turning around and sitting in Toxtricity's lap, his large cock pressed up against her stomach showing just how far inside it would go. At the same time Elesa had gotten up however, Kate felt Boltund harshly pull her body back up against his as his knot had reached the point where it would no longer slide out of her. Kate felt Boltund's knot grow with every pump of blood into it, expanding her more and more with each of his heart beats. It had been months since she'd taken a knot and she moaned as it stretched her walls. With one final rush of blood though Boltund's knot had expanded to the max and Kate felt large ropes of cum start to shoot inside of her.

Kate squealed as the first rope of cum landed inside of her, electricity flowing through her and covering her inside walls. Each time Boltund came inside of her the electric feeling spread more and more to the point she couldn't feel anything but numbness in her lower half. She immediately came, her head rushing with blood as juices dripped all the way down her legs covering her thighs and calves. With Boltund's knot inside of her she knew not much, if any of the cum would leak out and she just hoped he wouldn't cum as much as Arcanine had. With Boltund no longer thrusting into her though and just resting his weight atop her, Kate could finally look up in front of her at her girlfriend and Toxtricity.

Elesa was slowly sliding up and down the top half of his cock, with each drop of her weight getting a bit more inside of her. Elesa was constantly letting out small moans as Kate could see the ridges and spines sliding in and out of her putting pressure against the walls of her pussy. Kate was surprised to see just how big Toxtricity's cock was, but it turned her on immensely seeing Elesa taking all of it in slowly but surely. It took Elesa a few minutes as Boltund filled Kate up with more cum, but Elesa finally sank down to where she was sitting fully on Toxtricity's lap, all of his cock inside of her. Elesa leaned back and dazedly smiled at both Kate, and Toxtricity as she moved her hips around in a small circle trying to slightly stretch herself out. Toxtricity was impatient though as electric types tended to be. Toxtricity moved his hands so they were resting underneath Elesa's thighs and lifted her up almost two inches off his cock before dropping her back down. Elesa squealed as the ridges of his cock rubbed against her walls and moved her hand from supporting her weight on the couch to rubbing her clit. With Toxtricity now doing the heavy lifting her other hand went up to her chest to grab her boobs as within moments Elesa was cumming all over Toxtricity's cock.

Kate thought she'd been as turned on as she could ever possibly be, but seeing her girlfriends mouth open in a wide O as she came made her want to ravish her. Toxtricity didn't last long with Elesa having blown him before and as Elesa's walls clamped around his cock he pulled her as far into his lap as he could before he started to cum inside of her. Elesa screamed and her hair stood on end as bits of lightning jolted from Toxtricity's hands directly into her skin causing her walls to clamp even tighter around him, completely unable to move. Having used Elesa satisfactorily for the night though Toxtricity lifted her up off his lap and laid her down on the couch with her legs spread facing Kate before he went back over to his pokeball and let himself inside of it. He only ever wanted one round.

"Are you okay?" Kate called out as she stared at Elesa who's eyes were closed and seemed to be out of it. It took Elesa a moment, but she slowly raised her arm up and gave Kate a weak thumb's up signaling that she was okay. Kate knew that Elesa had never said the safe word, so she assumed that wasn't the first time she'd taken a jolt that big. It took Elesa a few minutes before she was able to slowly stand up and sit herself beside Kate, leaning her head down so the two of them could softly kiss each other, and a few minutes after that for Boltund's knot to shrink enough so he could pull out. As Boltund pulled out of Kate a large amount of cum started to drip out of her and down her thighs making them much stickier, now having a second pokemon's cum inside her.

Elesa released the straps holding Kate in as the two went to sit on the couch and continue making out with each other. Elesa beckoned both Manectric and Luxray over as she gently spread Kate's thighs. The two pokemon walked over and quickly started to lap at the girls cunts, Luxray for Kate and Manectric for Elesa. After a few minutes of making out and being eaten out, the duo were ready for round three. Both of them sliding off the couch and turning around, they got on their knees and positioned their upper bodies to be laying on the couch right beside each other. Manectric immediately jumped onto Elesa's back and slid into her, but Luxray took a few moments to walk around her and sniff her. Kate recoiled as Luxray lifted his leg and started to spray his piss all over her ass and legs, Elesa glancing over at her.

"He does that sometimes after another pokemon fucks me. Marking his territory, ya know?" Elesa told Kate between each of Manectric's thrusts, having trouble forming the sentence between her moans. After pissing on her Luxray had quickly mounted her, shoving his cock inside of Kate quickly. Small barbs ran along his penis dragging along her inner walls every time he pulled out of her, enhancing the pleasure. They weren't rough or sharp, not designed to hurt the mate, just bring out any cum that was previously inside of them. Elesa beside her let out a long, drawn out moan as Kate saw Manectric shoving his knot inside of her. It had looked to be bigger than Boltund's had felt, but she hadn't gotten to see her dog lover's cock, so she didn't know. As they got fucked Kate and Elesa held each other's hands occassionally sharing kisses until Luxray was cumming inside of her. There was a small jolt that entered her as he came, but he didn't cum much and quickly leapt off her. Luxray prowled over to the bed, more interested now in sleeping than the girls.

Jolteon now being the last pokemon was desperate to get to Kate as he ran over and mounted her only seconds after Luxray had gotten off. His cock was smaller than Ampharos' and Boltund's, but still slightly larger than Luxray's. What he lacked in size though he made up in his enthusiasm as he pounded into her quicker and rougher than any of the other pokemon had that night. Wave after wave of electricity flowed into her as Jolteon seemed to be constantly letting out small amounts of it ambiently. Kate could feel Jolteon's knot sliding in and out of her as it tugged roughly on her walls, but it wasn't large enough to actually stay within her. After letting a few ropes of cum shoot of him he climbed off her and let himself into his pokeball too, touching the tip of it with his nose as it accepted him. Now having Luxray and Jolteon's cum inside of her Kate figured it would be hot to make her girlfriend eat it out like she'd been forced to earlier. Kate quickly let herself up on the couch and slid so her thighs were spread on either side of Elesa's head before forcing her girlfriend's face into her crotch.

Kate quickly came as Elesa masterfully licked at her folds. It was probably the tenth orgasm she'd had that night between all of the pokemon and the activities with her girlfriend. She was exhausted to say the least, at this point just waiting for Manectric to pull out of Elesa so the two could go to sleep. Kate gently ran her fingers through Elesa's hair as her head moved to simply lay on Kate's thighs, both of them not moving as Manectric laid on top of Elesa. It took Manectric almost thirty minutes to finally pull out of Elesa, when he did cum running all down her thighs, her stomach even slightly bloated. Shooing Luxray off the bed both of them slid under the covers and entwined their legs, wanting to be as close with each other as they could.

"You know, work is about to be coming up on the dead season. It always get super busy around August as challenger's try to beat the Elite Four, but now I'll be getting probably like three or four people a day. You could come by work and have some fun with me one day." Kate told Elesa as they stared into each other's eyes, no question on what type of fun Kate was talking about.

"You can count on it." Elesa replied as the two slowly fell into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be the last chapter that gets released in such quick succession for a little while. I'll still be writing, but updates won't be every day or two like they've been for the last 5 chapters. Sadly my vacation does have to end, and I do have to go back to work. It was a lot of fun writing these chapters though. I think my goal is to write another chapter for Kate's Scientific Sensation's soon, and I'm planning on going back and re-writing the first chapter of Elise's Travels Through Pokemon. I want that to be more of an actual story than just porn. I hope all of you enjoyed this 90% smut chapter, and I'll see you all when I update next time.


End file.
